


The Inquisitions Courier

by Rnij



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Fallout (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rnij/pseuds/Rnij
Summary: A mistake can make many wonder's. Something has brought the Joker to a fantasy land that he really doesn't like. He should have stayed low, be a run of the mill mercenary that he once was. Yet he had to play hero again, didn't he? Now he's part of the only force fighting to save a divided world from it's greatest threat, itself. (Note: Crossposted on Fanfiction.Com)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome all to the first (again) chapter of The Inqusitions Courier (if you come from Fanfiction.com, hi again. Sorry for making you come here.)
> 
> Let's just get straight into it!

Courier Six was not a man many would contend with on a battlefield. In most cases, he would shoot you in the face, be done with it. On those rare cases that someone got close enough that CQC was forced to happen, you'd have you ribs shattered and your lungs punctured by his machete and knife. But on those rarest of occasions, he'd deliver a beating so hard you'd not get recognized by your own mother. Courier Six did not like having his enemy's live so they could shoot him in the back when he least expected it.

That made Courier Six an excellent choice of bodyguard for Orlesian nobles. Granted, no one really knew much about him. He'd just shown up one day and slaughtered an entire regiment of rogue Templar's and Mages. He'd traveled for a while before accepting the job he was very close to finishing at the moment. They'd already arrived at Haven, he just needed to get paid and he'd have another gig under his belt. The man ignored some of the stare's he got from the villagers, due to his armor. It wasn't a surprise to him, he'd gotten those looks a lot during his stay in Thedas. Not one person had ever seen anything like his Elite Riot gear. Compared to this world's standards, his suit was a goddamn miracle of god. Or in this case, Andraste.

Of course, that meant he needed a cover story. For both his 'tools' and himself. He'd thought it was pretty good, all things considered. He was a native of the Free Marches, and found the armor on a dead mage. His gun's were elite Qunari tool's that were experimental. That earned him some drinks on the house from Tevinter pub's. Traveling Thedas wasn't hard, he'd done worse things. Thedas was by far less dangerous than America, but that didn't stop him from getting harassed by bandits, Qunari, Templars, etc etc etc. A bullet or two put them down. Easy as that. They were nothing like the raiders, fiends, or Legionaries back home. In the Mojave.

Courier Six felt a tinge of nostalgia when he remembered his former stomping grounds. Before he "left" the Mojave was on the road to integration with the NCR. House was rotting in his own life support, Caeser had been thrown to his own hounds and Lanius was tossed into the Colorado river. Zion was able to recover and now the Dead Horses and Sorrow's would defend themselves. Big Mountain was...secured. The Divide was the same, and the Sierra Madre...

Moving On.

The Courier opened the door of the Noble's carriage, a very brightly colored vehicle. That color choice had cost him a bit of ammo when Bandits could see it from a mile away. Fortunately, his spare ammo was off the charts. They'd last a while. Plus if he ever ran out or got low, he'd just make some more. There was the materials to make spare ammo in Thedas believe it or not. "My My! This place is freezing! Divine Justinia could do so much better than this!" The noblewoman said as she stepped out of the carriage. Courier Six said nothing, he just observed the area. Haven was a medium sized town by Thedosian terms. Plenty of buildings, a chantry church, that sort of shtick. What made Haven special was the fact that nearby was the Temple of Sacred Ashes, supposedly Andraste's final resting place. The Courier didn't know much about the local religion, but he knew Andraste was some sort of Jesus lady-warrior princess person. Right now as he collected his pay, an important event was happening in the temple. The conclave was a last ditch effort by the Divine, Justinia, the end the Templar-Mage civil war that had tarnished and burnt the lands of Thedas. Specifically the Southern parts.

The Courier didn't care about it. He'd have enough experiences's in political matter's to want to get involved.

So with his pay in his hand, he elected to do his preferred activity. Getting a drink. He had a long road to cover if he wanted to leave soon, so grabbing a drink wasn't out of the question. As he headed down to the bar, he noticed that most of the people where too busy to notice him at the moment. A majority of the wanderers were simple peasants and civilians. Some where soldiers, and few were nobles. He was able to pick out three of the more interesting individuals. A woman with a permanent frown on her face and short black hair. She seemed to be escorting a dwarf with her. The dwarf was, naturally, short. He had ginger hair, a youthful face, and wore a leather duster. He also wore a rather complex looking Crossbow on his back. The third was hooded, and harder to notice, but the Courier was a crack shot at perception. She was redheaded, and seemed to be rather quiet. Quiet people were the most dangerous ones.

He neared the bar. Reaching towards the door, he was stopped when a massive flash of green light came from behind him. It lit up the darkening horizon life fire would in a cave, and was followed by the largest shock-wave the Courier had ever seen or felt. It didn't sweep him off his feet, but it pushed him back. Glass shattered, buildings creaked and some collapsed. A thunderclap as loud as the whistling of a nuclear bomb went off, and the loudest sounds he had ever heard began to emanate. His helmet protected him from most of the pain, but it still Fucking Hurt!

As he began to recollect himself, the shouting began. Panic erupted from the townsfolk, dozens of people scared, confused, angry, or all three. Door's burst open and people rushed out, desperate to find out what was happening. The Courier already had. The blast, it came from the temple. Looking towards the direction, he should have been surprised. But he wasn't. The explosion, it seemed to have an after effect as green clouds began to collect over the blast zone. Lightning already began to sound over there.

The Courier could have walked away from this. He knew he should have. He'd get involved in something that he didn't want to do. Things like this happened to him more often then one thought.

Yet he didn't. He had an idea what caused the explosion. If his suspicions were true, and it was indeed a nuke, then he'd have to find the person who set it off and put a bullet in between their eyes. This world shouldn't have to suffer the fate of Earth.

So he marched up the hill and down the path to where the main body of soldier's gathered. Many were panicking, looking at the green sky in fear. Other's were enraged. One was leading, a tall man. Blonde, serious look on his face. A military type. Six walked up to him and tapped his shoulders. The Commander jumped a bit, a side effect of wearing the mask, but calmed and asked him. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Six. Here to help."

Commander Cullen raised an eyebrow, before glancing at the machete and Bowie knife the Courier kept at his side. "I suppose you know how to use those?"

"As much as one need's to." The Commander liked the reply, as he nodded and let the Courier join the group. It was not long before he was called by the commander, the trek had already begun. He saw him talking to the short haired woman from before, alongside the dwarf. They chatted for a bit, before Cullen rejoined the group. He walked next to the Courier, silence reigned over the two. "Anything to worry about back at base?" The masked man asked. Cullen looked at him questioningly, but answered regardless. "Seeker Pentaghast will keep order while we investigate. Meanwhile..." The commander could not continue, as a second shock-wave struck. "Maker's breath!" Some men shouted in pure terror as they pointed to the sky. The sky seemed to be tearing itself open, a massive cut was in the sky. Fire fell out of the sky like small meteors.

Well, that ruled out nukes.

"Come on men! Double time! Move!" Cullen shouted at his demoralized men. Six instead pulled out his shotgun and pumped it. He didn't like using his gun's in Thedas, brought unneeded suspicion. But this situation just god from bad to worse, that much he could tell. He would need them soon.

"What in the maker's name is that?" Cullen asked Six, who glanced at him from behind his mask. "Weapon." Before Cullen could ask any more questions, the Courier pressed on. The group hurried on the path to the temple, they needed to reach it soon. Eventually they did, and it was a sight that the Courier hated seeing.

It reminded him of the Courier's Mile. Nothing but ruin and corpses. Ash was king, and death was god here. Nothing lived it seemed, only ruins and charred bodies so disfigured by flame that they couldn't be recognized as human. In the center was some sort of green light, crystals emerging and vanishing from it at the same time.

"What the hell is that?" He muttered, before turning to Cullen, expecting an answer. "It's a tear in the Veil. I can't believe it..." The commander was stunned, his eyes haunted. Seems like he had experience on matters like this. The group the spread out, searching for any survivors. They would find none. The Courier investigated the 'Tear'. He swore he saw...something moving in it. As he reached out to touch it, his beliefs were confirmed. It began to flare up, brightening in color. Six backed away and aimed Dinner Bell at it, intending to shoot whatever monster came out of it. However, no monster left it. Instead, a woman fell out of it and onto the ashy ground. "Commander, survivor!" He shouted to Cullen, who began to run towards him. The Courier kneeled, investigating the woman. She was young, around 25 or more years of age. She had short brown hair that made no effort to hide her prolonged ears. It was obvious that she was an elf. She had fair skin, and leaf green eyes. "..." She attempted to make a noise, but instead fell to the ground passing out.

"Who is she?" Cullen asked the Courier as he rose. "Don't know. Didn't say anything." He turned to the other soldiers and shouted "Stretcher, now!" They complied, not wanting to anger the intimidating masked man. "How'd you find her?"

"Fell out of the rift."

"I'm sorry, but did you say that she fell out of the Rift?" The Courier glared at the Commander, who felt a shiver go down his spine. "No. She came here on the back of a Pink horse with a horn on it's head which vanished into thin air. Of course she fell out of the rift."

"That's not possible, no mortal can travel through the fade in their physical body." Cullen looked down at the woman. "Regardless, she's out only lead. We'll have to get her out of here and back to the Seeker. She'll know what to do."

"Commander! Look, the breach!" a soldier shouted. Everybody's eyes turned skyward as another swarm of fireballs fell from the cut in the sky. The meteors blasted the ruined courtyard as men bolted for any cover they could find.

"Andraste save me!" One man screamed as one of the balls of fire struck a pillar mere yards from him. From the craters and flaming remnants of the meteor strikes rose some sort of horrific, humanoid creatures the Courier had never seen before, but Cullen had.

"Demons!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the Inquisitions Courier! Let's get straight to it, no bullshit!

The Mojave wasteland was one of the most diverse and strange parts of Post-Apocalyptic America. From it's multitude of Factions, it's hostile and bizarre wildlife compared to the rest of the country, and it's own issues regarding land, resources and power. No wonder that it was the haven of some of the most violent and crazy psychopaths one could see. Courier Six could be considered one of these Psychopaths from a certain point of view. He had a tendency for near insane choices and lifestyles.

Those were the main thoughts going through the man's head as he fired 12-round shells after shell at the heads of these...things that were running towards right at him and his company. He knew what they were, he read up on them. Asked about them, he'd just never seen them before. Demons. Plain and simple. From what he gathered in his 6 month stay in this backwater place, Demons came in a variety of shapes and sizes. They looked hunched over, tattered robes being what they wore and grey clammy flesh underneath. A single spark of light seemed to be it's eye. A lot like ghost people. Too much like them. The Courier did not have fond memories of those poor souls. Which was why he cursed as the things just kept coming. They were fast, able to slaughter about a third of the company already. Poor sods. Cullen and the rest of the men were smart and gathered up next to the Courier, forming a shield around the unconscious girl. The survivor was priority one, that was clear from the very moment the attack began.

Six shot one of the things in the chest before smacking another with the butt of his gun. He fired another round at a demon, creating some Swiss cheese out of it. One managed to sneak up from behind and attempted to rip out his throat. The only thing it got was the clinking of it's hand meeting lightweight metal and Kevlar and a round to the brain. Thank god his paranoia always turned out for the best. Alway's saved his ass, this armor. One of the few good things from the Divide was the Elite Riot gear he wore at the current moment. "Stay in formation!"Cullen shout over the scrape of claws on steel, the shouts of men and the horrible screeching sound the demons made as they were cut down and cut down others. The Courier turned and fired at another demon, before beginning to back away. They were surrounded, outnumbered, probably outgunned. He could cut and run. Why did he care about these people? They made their choice. But something stopped him. He didn't know what. Remorse? Pity? Anger? Duty? He could not imagine. But he knew what he must do. It would mean more problems for him in the future, but he accepted that consequence. Putting away Dinner Bell, he turned one his Pipboy and selected weapons...

The screech of claws on steel tormented through Cullen's ears as he parried blow after savage blow from the enraged demon. Even with his Templar training and years of experience, this fight was taking his toll on him, as with all of the men under his command, the men who had entrusted him with their lives. He had to get them out of there somehow, break through the seemingly endless horde of demons that now barred their path out of the ruined temple. He had to get the stranger from the rift back to Haven. Everything counted on him and he could not afford to fail. Not this time. A brutal strike from the demon broke his balance. He stumbled back, tripping over the charred remains of some unfortunate bastard whose life had been ended when the Temple was obliterated. As he looked up, the demon was ready to strike. He closed his eyes.

But nothing happened. Only the strangest of noises however. 

The former Templar opened his eyes. The demon was gone...replaced by ash. He turned to where the source of the noise was from. The man in the strange armor, the red eyed helmet. Courier Six, was it? Whoever he was, he was wielding something...devastating. It looked very boxy, with a rectangular shape and green lights emanating. It looked very heavy, yet the Courier no sign of fatigue. Green pipes full of liquid was on the sides. The Sprtel-Wood 9700 let loose more energy volley's, utterly destroying the demons. "How...wha...I..."

"Thank me later commander." The Courier told the Templar with a low voice, as he stepped forwards. He let forth more high speed energy projectiles at his enemy while also drawing his side-arm. The Light Shining in Darkness let loose some 45. Hollow-point rounds which eviscerated some helpless demons. He sidestepped a bolt of green energy from some ghost looking asshole, before shooting back at it with Sprtel. That did the trick.

"Who-Who are you?!" Cullen asked the man, fear slithering in his voice.

"Do you want to die? Stop asking me and fight!" The Courier shouted. He threw Sprtel at two demons, sending them too the ground with it's heavy weight. Drawing his machete, the Courier weaved, slashed, cut and shot the multitude of demons coming at him. He sliced one and shot at another. Shot another in the gut, and finished it off with a stab. Cullen was filled with a renewed energy, a sense of hope that they'd actually manage to make it out of here alive. Nobody knew who this figure was, and right now none of them cared who he was. The Courier was what was keeping them alive, what was giving them hope. They cut down demon after demon with a renewed ferocity, protecting the unconscious woman from the Fade Rift with everything they had, and soon enough, the horde of demons pouring through the rift began to thin. The Courier finished the fight with a single bullet to the head of one last demon, ending the conflict. . He immediately looked up, head on a swivel, looking for his next target, but none remained. They had actually done it. Bruised, battered, beaten, and practically coated in demon blood, against all odds, they'd fought the demons and had beaten them. The fade rift closed and no more shades or wraiths emerged, though it remained, hovering above the ground.

"Andraste's tits...I thought we were gonna fuckin' die!" One young soldier cried out in relief, and so too did others. Cullen looked at the Courier, who looked back.

"I don't know who you are, but I don't care. You have my gratitude." Cullen spoke with honesty, something rare in the wasteland of the Mojave.

"All due respect commander, I don't think you speak for all your men." Six responded as he eyed the few survivors who were looking at him with a range of emotions. Fear being dominant, suspicions being the runner up.

"Let's fall back to Haven, bring the survivor from the fade and find what you can to help carry the wounded." Cullen paused, shutting his eyes tight in a pained grimace "Burn the dead..."

"Commander, surely you can't be serious! They haven't had the proper funeral rites, they should be returned to their families!" a surviving Templar exclaimed, mouth agape in shock.

"Believe me, it pains me immensely to do this, and if I had any other choice, I would make it. There are too few of us to carry them and the wounded all the way back to Haven. The living must take priority over the dead." Cullen responded, his voice tired and his eyes low. He was exhausted, beaten down. He hoped to all that was of the maker that this was all some horrible nightmare. A hole in the sky, the conclave destroyed, a man with doom weapons. But he knew better.

They managed to scrounge together enough material to make stretchers for the two wounded, and the strange woman. They then carefully stacked the bodies of the dead as respectfully as they could. Lysette, a Templar and another soldier recited a verse from the Chant of Light as Cullen set them ablaze. They didn't wait around for any longer, wary of the rift reopening and deposing another wave of demons. Two men each grabbed a stretcher and they made the long march back to Haven through the frozen valley. Marcus and the Cullen carried the woman from the Fade, the rest of the survivors were behind them. They stopped so they could pick some elfroot miraculously growing out of the frozen ground and crushed the leaves into a juice which they spread over the survivor's wounds to treat. The elfroot helped dull the pain and aided in the healing process, but most of the wounded would need a real healer if they were to have any hopes of recovering. No one was not wounded, except the Courier. He stayed untouched through that entire fight. Rare for a Thedosian to witness, common for a Mojave settler to see if they ever met Courier Six. The man didn't earn the reputation of the most dangerous man alive without a very very high Agility SPECIAL.

Day had become night hours ago. Snow fell from the clouded sky in torrents and the freezing wind of the Frostback Mountains bit at their exposed skin. Only the ugly pale green light of the Breach in the sky lit their way. Six was grateful that he always wore his Armor and Gear at all times, even if it was heavy as sin. Strength wasn't his highest value. The only was he was holding Sprtel with one hand for a bit was adrenaline. An hour passed before they saw Haven in their sights.

"Open the gates! We've got wounded here!" Cullen shouted as the beaten, bloodied, and absolutely exhausted survivors finally stumbled up to the gates of Haven, the sun beginning to peak out from above the Frostbacks. Six was surprised no one died on their way back. Looks like Thedosian's were hardier than he thought.

Seeker Pentaghast along with the hooded woman from before, along with a male Chantry cleric, a Chancellor judging by his robes, rushed down the steps from the Chantry to meet them. Six spied a bald elven mage who remained standing atop the steps. For all the commotion happening, the Elf seemed calm. Way to calm for all of this. He'd have to keep an eye on him. "By the Maker Cullen! What in Andraste's name happened to you all, where are the rest of you? " the hooded woman inquired, kneeling at his side.

"The temple was... completely destroyed. Everybody there... is dead. Most of my men are dead... killed by demons... from the... Breach." Cullen recited pausing for breaths. He glanced at the others sprawled about the courtyard. "We're all that's left."

"What of Divine Justinia?" the Chancellor implored 

"There was no sign of her..." Cullen said, starting to catch his breath. "It's more than likely that she died in the blast. I am truly sorry Cassandra, Leliana, I know you were close to her."

Cassandra shut her eyes tightly, and bowed her head "I feared as much." the hooded woman, Leliana said somberly. "Who is this?" she asked, gesturing to the young elven woman with the marked hand. She was muttering things, things about her clan. Levallen or something.

"Don't know who she is." he looked around and leaned in close to the women, keeping his voice low so any bystanders could not hear. "She fell out of the Fade through the breach in the sky."

"But... but that's impossible... nobody has been physically in the Fade since the Magisters who started the Blight!"

"Then why'd she do it?" Six finally got into the conversation. The 4 of them turned the the Mojaven Mercenary, as if he was the local jester.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you around Haven before, and you don't belong to the Chantry, Templars, or Mages from the look of it." The woman named Leliana asked the Courier. They could tell that the Courier was giving the glare to them. "Does it matter?"

"Yes. It does." The one named Cassandra sternly told him, her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw. 

"Six. Had a job as a bodyguard for some Orlesian Noblewoman who was invited for the Conclave. She's probably dead by now. Saw the explosion, went to help. Saw her." The Courier spoke, then motioned to the young elf, before turning his eyes back the the 4. "Reckon you can put the pieces together."

"It was Six that saved us." Cullen began. But before he could finish, one of the survivors walked by, chatting with some other man. "And then this guy who came with us, never seen 'im before, had strange armor. Like a coat and a breastplate. So we're gettin slaughtered, I thought we were gonna die! Then all of a sudden, noises come up and I turn and low and behold, the guy was holding this box thing that destroyed those demons! Fucking Maker, I'd never seen something like it, just like magic!"

When the words 'Magic' was spoken, Seeker Cassandra tightened her grip on her sword. "I suggest you tell us everything, now." 

The Courier just looked at her, before speaking up. "No. It's long, complicated and something I don't want to talk about. Now I'm going to grab a drink." The Courier turned his back to them and began walking away. "Get back here!" Cassandra shouted, but got no answer. Enraged, the seeker drew her sword. But before she could get it out fully, a loud thunder-like noise shot out! Cullen recognized the noise as he covered his ears just in time. The seeker's blade flew out of her hands and out of the ground, smoke coming out of the barrel of the Courier's Light in Shining Darkness. As everyone's eyes widened in shock, Six holstered his gun. "Next time you draw a blade, pray I don't get the chance to put you down." He then walked away, ignoring the glances from people looking at like like some fiend, like some devil. He was used to it. The Seeker almost chased him down and tackled him, but stopped when Cullen grabbed her by the arm. 

"It's obvious you don't trust him, and I understand it, but he saved my life Cassandra, and I've seen him fight. Trying to force him to explain something he obviously doesn't want to won't end well. He's as much of a mystery to me as he is to you, but we need him to trust us."

"I could have my agents look into him." Leliana stated, walking up behind them. "I don't know how much they'll find though." Her gaze drifted down to the unconscious woman from the Fade with the marked hand. "Also, we have her to worry about. Have your men bring her to the Chantry, there are cells in the basement where we can keep her secure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mess with a pissed off Courier Six


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome once again to the next chapter of Inquisitions Courier, let's go!

The bar was quiet for the most part. The clinking of bottles and mug's from the wind was faint, and the pouring of any form of liquid was done by one man. Courier Six poured himself another glass of mead into his tankard, his helmet partially off to only show his mouth. If someone else was next to him, they could see that he had a very olive skinned lower face, which spoke volumes of the other parts of it. His lips were partially chapped, results of scarring from a blade. He also had heavy stubble. He took a swig of the alcohol, taking in it's sweeter flavor and texture. Very different from Mojave liquor. That stuff tasted mostly of Brahmin Shit or Mutant Piss.

The door opening alerted the Courier, who turned almost immediately and reached for his 45. Pistol. The dwarf from earlier before the explosion, had entered. The smaller man noticed the Courier's alertness and raised his hands in mock surrender. "Easy there, fella. Just here for a drink."

The Courier didn't respond, his hand on top of his holster, ready to draw. The Dwarf glanced down at the man's hand and noticed what he was doing. "So, I take it your the one who pissed off the Seeker royally?" "Who want's to know?" Finally, a response.

The Dwarf grinned as he lowered his hands. "Varric Tethras, Rogue, Storyteller, and occasional tag-along." Six moved his hand away from his pistol, and went back to drinking. Varric joined him, grabbing the chair next to him as he poured his own glass. "I imagine your also the one who saved all those soldiers with your weird toy's back at the temple?"

"Wanted to see me for yourself then, test your luck?" Six responded, a bit more harsh then he intended.

"Nah, just wanted to get a look at ya. Don't seem to bad to me, bit of a beard goin' though. Might want to change that."

Six hummed, before replacing his helmet back on and went back to drinking. Nodding, Varric joined in. As they had their fill of mead, Six finally asked a question. "You seem pretty relaxed to be meetin' someone like me. Wonder why?"

"Eh, I've seen enough shit in my lifetime, but you seem like a decent person and it seems you've got your... weapons or whatever they are under control. Also, don't take the Seeker's words too personally, she's like that with everybody. Shit, she dragged me all the way here from Kirkwall for interrogation."

"I came here with some Orlesians who hired me as a bodyguard." he paused "I wonder which of us she likes less. And how can you be so sure I have them under control? Maybe they break down, blow up in our faces and make everyone's live's more shitty then they are right now."

"Because you know how to maintain tools, like me." Varric took off the Crossbow he had on his back, and placed it onto the table. "Meet Bianca, she's one of a kind. Repeating, wood stocked and extendable bayonet. She and I go way back." Varric fondly spoke, obviously proud of his weapon.

Six, in response, pulled out his pistol and put it onto the table. "This is a 45. Caliber champed custom pistol, with a projectile speed of 2,500 feet per second, with enough strength to punch through flesh and bone all the way from forehead and skull." He explained his weapon, while simultaneously taking it apart and putting it back together, much to the shock and intrigue of the dwarf. "Believe it or not, but this isn't my only gun."

"Well...shit. What else do you got?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Varric chuckled, to which Six joined in. As they laughed for several moments, Six spoke. "My name, it's Six."

"Six? Bullshit, you can't be named after a number." Underneath his mask, Six smirked. "Well, that's me. A lone wanderer with a number as a name."

"I should make you the star of my next serial. Got any juicy stories for me?" "Loads of them, but that's for another time." Both he and Varric got up and left the bar. Closing the door behind them, Six felt the glare of people with eyes all boring at him. Hushed whispers being barely audible. Varric glanced up at his companion. "I might not be afraid of the unknown, but I get why others are. I've seen what a rogue mage can do at Kirkwall. Just give them time, do the right thing, help people, and they'll learn to accept you, maybe even like you."

"Last time people liked me, it didn't end well." As they both went they're separate way's, back to their respective tents, Six glanced at his left hand, his spasm's were acting up. Gripping it, he let it calm itself before heading to his tent.

* * *

 

"This "Courier Six" needs to be put into custody and questioned." Cassandra said, arms folded across her chest.

"I am in agreement with the Seeker on this matter." Chancellor Roderick said. The two of them agreeing was something of an oddity. In any other situation, this would have been applauded. 

"Oh? And who do you plan on getting to do that?" Cullen asked, eyebrow raised. "With the stories the men at the Temple are telling about him, and that display at the gate, none of the men want to go anywhere near him."

"Then I'll do it myself." she said stubbornly "I wouldn't be so quick to act against him. We don't yet know what he's fully capable of, and he hasn't done anything to suggest he's here to hurt anybody." Leliana spoke up. "We need to be patient, learn what we can about him before we make any sort of judgment on him." She then glanced at some paper's she had recently gathered, reports about the valley." The Seeker opened her mouth in protest, but stopped herself "Fine." she relented. "What are we going to do about the Breach?"

"I have agents in the valley observing the Temple, they have orders to report to me immediately if anything changes with the Breach or more demons appear." Leliana stated. There was a light knock on the door and Cullen opened it. The apostate named Solas stood on the other side "May I come in?" he asked politely. His voice soft as one could expect. "Yes" Cassandra told him, the elf mage stepped into the small room and Cullen closed the door behind him. "What have you discovered about this woman's connection to the Breach?"

"I can confirm that her mark is linked with the Breach. The Breach is growing in size. If left unchecked, it will eventually swallow the world into the Fade, and the mark grows as well." He paused. "The mark is killing her. I've managed to slow its spread, but only temporarily."

"There has to be more." Leliana inquired. That couldn't be it. There was always something else. "There is. I theorize that this mark may be the key to sealing the Breach permanently, but I do not know for certain. If we could test the mark on something smaller than the Breach itself, it may give us insight into whether her mark will be effective against the Breach."

"Are you serious?" the Chancellor protested. Chancellor Roderick was notorious for making quick judgement about anything and everything. It was a fact that aided him in his position at the near-corrupt Chantry. "She is in all likelihood, responsible for the Divine's death and the destruction of the temple, and you're going to trust her with the Breach?"

"We don't have any other options right..." Cullen started to speak, before a frantic banging at the door interrupted him mid sentence. "Sister Nightingale, Sister Nightingale!, I have news from the valley!" Cullen opened the door again and the man stumbled into the room, panting from exhaustion. "The Breach! Some sort of pulse... came from it, a number of smaller rifts... opened across the valley... demons everywhere...!"

"Cullen, I'm giving you overall command of the Chantry forces, bring every able bodied soldier into the valley and hold these demons off until the prisoner awakes." "By your command Seeker," he said with a short bow and was on his way, Solas trailing behind him. Cullen headed out of the chantry and down the path to the tent's, he knew who he needed. As he opened the Courier's flap, he could see him doing something with some weird staff thing. Probably another one of his strange weapons. "What?" ""Come with me. We have more demons to kill."

"Hooray. Wonderful." He responded with sarcasm lining his voice. Couldn't he just catch a break? 

* * *

 

Courier Six was standing next to Varric as the two followed the Commander towards the gates. Six's left hand was having spasms again, a old wound that had never truly healed. Yet holding his rifle somewhat helped. The Survivalists rifle was much older that Six himself, but it seemed like it just came off the assembly line. This particular rifle was once the personal weapon of one Randall Clark, an ex-U.S. Army soldier who sought refuge in Zion National Park after the Great War. The rifle was used by the Survivalist for decades, evident by the heavy wear and sun damage on the wood and metal of the gun. It also show signs of improvised repairs, such as the foregrip wood being made from mismatched furniture wood held in place with metal clamps. The survivalist was a person defined by tragedy and harsh chances, nothing he every loved stayed. Yet he kept moving, despite not knowing why. In the end, he died peacefully, with the canyon he lived in for so long comforting him as he slipped into the final sleep. Six met the man, or rather his remains. An old skeleton hidden by three three's in Zion. He remembered reading the logs, the tragedy's this man bared... It was...humbling in a way. He took the rifle next to the man as a sign of respect, making sure the weapon still saw use. Maybe Randall Clark would approve, maybe he wouldn't. Who knew.

"Fancy getup you have there." Varric chortled. "Are you getting ready for battle or going to a ball at the Winter Palace?"

"It works. Helps with stealth and full-frontal combat. Probably helps more than that coat." He retorted. "Your practically giving the demons a target with that chest hair."

"Or I'm showing them the most amazing sight they would ever behold before they die. This chest hair alway's works with the ladies. Always."\

"Hmph, alright fair enough."

"If you two are quite finished, there is a battle going on right now." Cullen reminded them. Cassandra gave Six one last threatening glare, before she left to return to the Chantry. Six made sure to return it with a pat of his pistol.

"Right, sorry Curly." Varric said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. They joined him at a makeshift war table where he and Solas poured over a map given to him by one of Leliana's agents.

"Here's what I'm thinking. I'm going to split our forces into two groups. The first, larger, group will push forward through the valley, and clear a path to the Temple. Once we are close enough, we'll set up a forward camp here." He pointed to one of the bridges spanning the frozen river. "From there, we can stage an assault on the Temple itself. The second group will remain in this part of the valley and do what it can to keep it clear of demons so reinforcements can move freely up to the forward camp." He paused for a second, before continuing. "Right now, we don't have a plan for closing the rift's. That's where the woman from the rift comes in" He gestured to Solas. Six had managed to learn his name earlier. "It all centers around that woman you two found in the Temple. he gestured towards Cullen and The Courier. "The mark on her hand is connected to the Breach, the magic that opened it also created the mark, and hypothetically should be able to close it. Since the rifts are just smaller extensions of the larger Breach, the mark should be able to close them as well... hypothetically."

"Oh good, I do love a bit of uncertainty in the end of the world. Keeps things interesting." snorted Varric.

"Get in line." Six responded. Cullen pointed to both of them, "You two and Solas will head here." He pointed to a point on the map. "There's a rift here, ant it's the only one in this part of the valley and I need you to contain any demons that come through it. Seeker Pentaghast will join you with the prisoner when she awakens, if she closes the rift, the five of you will regroup with us at the forward camp. Me and the rest of the men will go here..." With the three of them briefed, Cullen moved off to explain the plan to his men and divide them accordingly. The three of them then gathered up together in a small group while the rest of the soldier's moved to their positions assigned by the commander. Before he left, Cullen glanced to the small group. "Maker be with you, all of you."

"Alright then Joker, Chuckles. Let's go save the world." Varric chuckled. "Joker?" Six asked.

"Why not? You got that sunny attitude." The Dwarf joked, before the three of them headed to their position. Uncertain of the fate they would soon take part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go down, y'all


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at another chapter of the Inquisitions Courier. Lettsa Go!

Six cursed as the trigger clicked. No bullet came out of the Survivalists rifle. Grunting to himself, he bashed in a Shade's face with the stock of the assault rifle, before reloading a magazine in and firing. The skirmish at this particular Rift was rather close to Haven, and they needed to contain the demons from attacking the base of operations for the closing of the breach, and civilians. Of course, couldn't forget about the "civilians."  
Six rolled out of the way of a Demons slash and was about to stab it with his machete, but Varic beat him to the punch with a crossbow bolt to the eye. The Courier responded in kind with a flipping of the bird. He then shot another demon in the face. The fighting had been going on for quite some time, more than enough time for Cassandra and the girl he found at the breach to make it here.

"How many of these guy's are there?!" Varic yelled over the chaos, their allies long since been slain. Only him, Solas, and the Courier remained to fight on the demon rift. Speaking of Solas, he cast Winter's Grasp upon two demons, who both exploded into ice shards. "We must hold the line!" He shouted at his compatriots, to which the Courier grunted. He placed three bullets into two more demons, not an instant kill but it wounded heavily none the less, allowing for a quick arrow or two from his dwarf friend to finish them off. Three more demons stood before them, and each one of them engaged their own demon. Six took on a larger one compared to the other ones, it seemed to have some armor on it. He hit it with several bullets, then smacked it across the face with the butt of his gun. However the thing had managed to take a blind swipe at him and it payed off. He felt the clawed hand collide heavily with his own, which disarmed him. The Shade then tackled him and he was forced onto the ground. As he struggled against it, he pulled out his Bowie knife and put it into the things 'throat'.

It gurgled before it died, and died it did. It feel to the side, with some effort from Six as well. He made his way off the ground, but the skirmish was mostly done. Thanks to the untimely arrival of Cassandra and the prisoner. Interesting, the prisoner was using daggers. She was quick on her feet, able to stab and cut her way through a demon. He'd have to keep his eye on her, just in case. With the demons cleared, Solas grabbed her hand. "Quickly! Before more come through!" He then thrusted her hand towards the rift, and green bolts of lightning began to shoot out of her hand, and the rift. The rift then imploded, vanishing into the air with the remnants of it's energy being absorbed into the prisoner's...green hand. Reminded him of a glowing one, or a Marked Man. "What did you do?" She asked, obviously confused.

"I did nothing. The credit is yours." Solas quickly responded, pleased with himself for some reason. Six stumbled to them, picking up his Survivalist's Rifle along the way. He then stood a few feet from Varic, waiting for a chance to introduce himself. He paid attention to the chatter, seemed like the glowing 'mark' on her hand or whatever it was could close the Breach. Well, wasn't that something. "It seem's you hold the key to our salvation." Solas added, after Cassandra spoke the obvious.

"Good to know! Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." Varic took this opportunity to introduce himself, walking up to the three of them. Six continued to watch, seeing as the prisoner attempted to compliment Bianca. "You named your crossbow Bianca?" The prisoner asked.

"Of course, Six over here named his, well whatever he has, the Survivalist's rifle." Varic pointed to the Courier behind him, which made the Prisoner raise her eyebrows and Cassandra to growl. "I feel like I've seen you before."

"We've meet. I pulled you out of the rubble at the breach." Six responded to her inquiry. "Oh, well then, I'm Fiya Lavellen." She said. To which Six nodded. "Six."

"That really can't be your name, can it?"

"Yeah, it is." Fiya raised her eyebrow at this, but before she could ask any further Varic interrupted. "Is this meet and greet over with? We'll both be great company in the valley."

"Absolutely not." Cassandra stated, then sighed. "Both of your help would be appreciated, but..."

"Have you seen the state of the valley seeker? It's gone down into shit." Six began, feeling tired of all the bullshit that had happened today. "You need us. Admit it." Cassandra glared at the Wastelander, who simply just glared back. The tension in the air was palpable, until the Seeker scoffed and turned away. Solas took this as the opportune time to introduce himself. As he did this, Six reloaded the rifle, and then pulled out his Sniper Rifle. This rifle used to belong to an "old friend" of Veronica. He could tell that they were in a relationship, and he didn't give two shits about it. Love is where you find it and all, that's how it goes. He then listened as Cassandra then gave the order of reaching the forward camp, like she even needed to give the order to begin with. 

"Well, Bianca's excited." Varic commented as he followed Solas and Cassandra, leaving Six to roll his eyes underneath his mask. He the continued on, following Fiya as she took the lead. They went down a small hill, which had an overlook spying on 2 Shades and 2 ghost looking things. The party of 5 then knelt down to the ground, waiting for any one of them to come up with a strategy. "Alright, me and Cassandra will charge them and bring them closer to Varic, who will fire from up here. Solas is going to flank them and Six will..."  
"Snipe with Varic. I know what I'm doing." Six told Fiya, before readying the COS silenced rifle and aiming it at the demons. He could have used his Anti-Material Rifle (He lovingly called Culverin) Fiya looked at everyone else, who shrugged. It was a plan they supposed. As Cassandra, Fiya and Solas quietly went down from the hill, Varic whispered to Six "I suppose that's another of your toy's?"

"Watch and learn. Your about to see shit go up." He cheekily bit back, as he took aim. Cassandra and Fiya already started their attack. Luring out the two shades, Cassandra rammed into one of the demons with her shield and backhanded it with the lump of metal. Six internally cringed at the blow, he wouldn't ever want to be hit by that. Fiya, on the other hand was far more precise and quick with her dual daggers, dancing and slicing her way across the demons body. Solas then fired ice blast after ice blast at the two specters. Varic and Six then joined the fray, firing shot after shot. Six then exhaled as he fired a shot, the bullet going straight through Cassandra's and Fiya's demon's brains. They looked at him for a second, with Fiya playfully flipping him off.

"I gotta say, that was impressive." Yes it was. Thank you V.A.T.S. As the fighting ended, with Fiya and Solas finishing off the rest of the specters, the party regrouped and set back off on the path. It took a bit, but they eventually reached the forward camp and surprise surprise, it was under attack by another rift. Six pulled out the Survivalit's and began taking shots at the demons as they approached, the rest of the party charging in. Six took on two, who seemed to be a bit tougher than the normal ones. Six ducked and dodged two blows from one of them and backed away as he fired blindly into the demons gut. He then blocked the other's claws from ripping off his arm with the rifle, and then bashed it into it's face. As it fell, he fired the last bullet in his mag into it's head. He turned to his companions, seeing Fiya close this rift as well. As she sealed it for good, Six approached her. "Seem's like your getting hang of that thing."

"Thank's, not if the damn thing wasn't killing me then everything would be all fine and dandy." Fiya teased Six, who grunted in response. "Enough idle chit chat." Cassandra interrupted. "The Rift is gone. Open the gate." she ordered the archers stationed above the gate.

""Right away Lady Cassandra." One of them replied, pushing the gate open for them. Cassandra asked for Leliana's location, to which one of the archer's told her that she was speaking with the chancellor.  
"We're clear for the moment." Solas said as they passed through the gate. "Well done."

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful." Varric told Fiya, who smirked in response. Only a few soldiers remained on the bridge, the majority of them were out in the field. A few of them stared at the newcomers, particularly Fiya and Six. Most of the looks filled with either curiosity, sadness, hatred or all three of them. Weapons, chests, and barricaded lined the bridge and he could see Leliana speaking to the Chancellor leaned over a table, neither of them noticing the five approaching. More meteors from the Breach fell, some of them landing uncomfortably close to the bridge. "We must prepare the soldiers!" Leliana said in her thick Orlesian accent. Six noticed that this was the hooded woman from before. Now seeing her up close, Six had to admit. She was pretty good looking.

"We will do no such thing!" Roderick replied harshly.

"The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance!"

"You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this exercise in futility!"

"I have caused trouble?" Leliana said indignantly, her arms crossed over her chest.

As they finally neared the table, the Chancellor finally found them worthy of his notice. "Ah, here they come." He said, less than enthusiastically.

"You made it." Leliana said, voicing her relief, she gestured to Fiya. "Chancellor Roderick, this is.-" "I know who she is." he continued. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeux to face execution!"

"Order ME?!" The Seeker scoffed in disgust. "You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug. But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry." was the Chancellor's rebuttal. Six just stood there listening to them argue, frustrated with this entire situation. He looked over at Fiya who was visibly uncomfortable with the whole situation. She clearly did not know what real arguing looked like. From the looks of it, she was a kid, around 19 or 20. Leliana stepped in to try to relieve the building tension. "We serve the most Holy, Chancellor." She turned her head sharply to Cassandra, fixing her hard gaze upon her. "As you well know."

"Justinia is dead!" Roderick nearly shouted through gritted teeth. "We must elect a replacement and obey HER orders on the matter."

Finally Fiya spoke up in her defense. "Isn't the Breach the more pressing issue?" The Chancellor looked flabbergasted at her outspokenness, and pointed his finger at her. ""YOU brought this on us in the first place!" He then put his attention to the Courier, surprising even himself. "Don't even think that anyone's forgotten about you! You'll be investigated for potential magic, seeing what you can do!" Six was about to insult the man, probably call him ugly as rad salad or something like that, but the Seeker interrupted his thought when she slammed her hands on the table, silencing everyone. She sighed as she then glared at Roderick. "Call a retreat Seeker, our position here is hopeless." the Chancellor said with hopelessness in his voice.

"We can stop this before it's too late!" the Seeker replied. Determined

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the Temple. Even with all of your soldiers."

"We must get to the Temple, it's the quickest route." Cassandra said

"But not the safest." Leliana chimed in. "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost an entire squad on that path. It's too risky."

"Listen to me." Roderick pleaded. "Abandon this now, before more lives are lost." By coincidence, the ground shook the Breach decided to flare violently as soon as he was finished speaking. Fiya's marked hand flared as brilliantly as the Breach, and Cassandra turned towards her.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Evelyn looked flabbergasted, no, bewildered. It seemed like the last thing she was expecting was for somebody to actually want her opinion. Why would anyone want her, a suspect in the biggest incident in history AND an Elf, opinion? "I... I don't know what to do. Why are you asking me?" At this point, Six's head was racking with idea's. This situation, minus the gaping hole in the sky, was pretty normal in the Mojave, he could have a plan on his hands. "Mind if I butt in?"

"Yes." Cassandra immediately stated. Six ignored her. "You four should take the mountain trail. We know what the direct route looks like, and the mountain's might be safer. Might find those missing scouts as well, You could use more men for the breach." He turned his head looking at everybody. "I can push forward through the valley with the main force, be a distraction and can spare less losses." It was a sound plan.

"You're just one man? What difference could you make against a horde of demons even with your...equipment?" Fiya asked, eyeing his weapons and armor nervously..

"I have a... unique skill set." Marcus replied vaguely. "This is our best option, safest too. It should work.  
"How sure are you?"

"Eh, give it 70/30. Maybe 75% sure, give or take."

Fiya looked at everybody there. "Does anybody else have any thoughts?"  
"I think it's a sound plan." Solas said.

"Yeah, what could go wrong that already hasn't?" Varric chimed in.

Evelyn stood there, thinking for a moment, she looked up at the Seeker. "Alright. We go through the Mountains." The Seeker shook her head in disapproval, but didn't say anything. Six watched as the four of them began their way to the mountains, watching all of them give their own form of a 'see ya soon' or a 'farewell'. Fiya with a smile, Solas with a nod, Varic with a grin, and Cassandra with a scowl.

Lovely. With that, Six joined the main force, and marched his way to the main pass. They climbed the rolling hills and passes as more green meteors fell from the Breach, The entire journey feeling like the journey from Primm to Novac, except without any detours. They now had reached the front lines, the sounds of battle filled the air. Screams of the wounded and dying, and the roars of demons could be heard over the howling of the wind. Time to go to work. He passed through a stone gateway and the first thing he saw was another rift. Wonderful, he really loved seeing these gaping holes in reality. A number of Chantry soldiers were engaged with some shades while wraiths bombarded them with magic from afar. Wasting no time, he fired with his rifle using it's bent ironsides, at a demon just as it cut down a knight. It looked up at him just in time to have a small ounce of metal and lead travelling at 2,500 feet per second penetrating it's skull, sending it to the ground. He drove his machete through a charging demon's chest. Another shade was killed with a spare bullet he had (AKA: jamming it down it's skull and into it's 'brain') and he turned his attention to the wraiths. They weren't much of a threat to begin with. They were slow, weak, and their magical attacks couldn't break through his Elite Riot Gear. They were easy to take down. Beams of light flew from the rift into the ground and three more shades and another two wraiths were forced into the physical world from the Fade.

He ducked one of the demon's claws and stabbed it with his machete. Pulling out his knife, he threw it at another shade, hitting it's arm. He finished that one off with several pot shots to it's chest. He then pulled out a frag grenade he had, pulled the pin with his teeth, and threw it at the two wraiths. Long story short, they blew up. He finished off the last demon with a snapping of it's neck. . Just as he thought it was over, the rift flared again and this time two demons leapt out of the portals in the ground. These tall, lanky, a bit tree like demons were very...how to say it...god awful ugly.

"Ughhh, fuck me." he groaned audibly. The first one of them nearly cut a man in half with a slash to the abdomen, he was dead before he even hit the ground. The second opened a tear in the ground, and knocked two men onto the ground straight on their asses. Six rolled out of the way from one of their slashes and fired quickly. These one's were tankier, able to take several hits without seeming to get hurt. Six aimed for it's giant mouth and fired, finally able to put one down. Before he could focus his attention onto the second one, it had already tackled him and was now screaming in his face. That was, until it got a mouthful of sword, and it evaporated in flame.

Cullen and the reinforcement's had arrived.

"Wondering where you got too." Cullen chuckled at that and helped the Courier onto his feet. I got the word that the prisoner was awake and that the men were charging as a distraction so she could get to the Temple." Cullen replied. "Sorry I'm late, let's continue on to the ruins"

"What about the rift?"

"There's nothing we can do about it." Cullen told him. "Come on."

Six gave the unnatural, pale green hole in the air one last look before following Cullen. The Temple was much the same as it had been when he'd first been there. Enormous jagged pieces of blasted stone jutted up from the ground. The charred and broken bodies remained as they had when the blast had taken their lives and smoke filled the air from the many fires that burned throughout the surrounding area. He put away his rifle back into his pipboy's storage and began cleaning A Light Shining in Darkness He sat down on a small boulder near the entrance to the Temple, and maybe ten minutes later, he saw the party of four that had traversed through the mountains.  
"Fancy seeing you here." Six said. "Any longer and I would've just blown up the damn thing myself.  
Cassandra glared at him. It seemed like she was always glaring at somebody. "How many men did we lose?"  
Six paused for a moment, thinking. "Two."

"Only two?!"

"That's what I said. Do you want a fucking obituary?" Cassandra glared at him, but said nothing. The six of them then began their walk, moving into the Temple, still unchanged from before. "You were right about going through the mountains." Solas said. "We no only found the scouts, but we managed to rescue the survivors. They've been evacuated safely."

"That's good to hear." Cullen commented. Six grunted in approval. They all stared up at the Breach, hundreds of feet in the sky.

"That Breach is a long way up." Varric said

Footsteps were heard behind them, and a few seconds later Leliana and the surviving soldiers joined them. Six held his pistol close at hand, but stayed still.

"You're here. Thank the Maker!" she said, her voice full of relief. "Leliana, have your men take up positions around the Temple." Cassandra ordered. The Nightingale nodded and started giving orders, positioning her men where there skills would be best put to use. Archers up high, soldiers down low. "This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?" Cassandra asked Fiya.

"I'm assuming you have a plan to get me up there?" she replied. Varic smirked as he responded. "Perhaps our number named friend here has some gadget that'll get ya to fly?" Six shook his head. "No can do, amigo. Unless you want to be bit's and pieces."

Fiya slowly scootched away from him after he said that. "Unnecessary." Solas told them. "This rift is the first and it is the key. Seal it and perhaps we seal the Breach."

"Then lets find a way down, and be careful." Cassandra said. They mantled the stone railing that stood before them and dropped a short ways into the courtyard. A disembodied voice spoke, it sounded as though it came from the rift. It was old, gravely, and resonated with power. Reminded him a lot of House, in a certain way. "Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice."

"What are we hearing?" the Seeker asked

"At a guess, the person who created the Breach." Solas replied grimly.

As the group approached the rift, the mark on Fiya's hand began to glow more brightly, herself grunting with pain. Six eyed her hand curiously. Glowing green things back home never was a good sign, regardless of Rad exposure. Another voice called out from the rift. This one a woman. "Someone help me!" A third voice spoke out from the rift. This time it was the marked one herself "What's going on here?"

"That was your voice..." Cassandra said "Most Holy called out to you but..." She was interrupted as the rift flared once again and a blurred image formed in the air in front of it. A dark figure with glowing red eyes stood in front of an old woman Marcus assumed to be Divine Justinia. Fiya appeared in the image. "What's going on here?"

"Run while you can! Warn them!" The Divine cried.

"We have an intruder. Kill him, now!" the shadow commanded. The rift flared in another brilliant flash of light and the image disappeared. As everyone either gaped in surprise or were incredibly frustrated, Six was somewhere in the confused area. "Well, I'll be." Was all he said. He paid little attention to Cassandra yelling at Fiya for some reason, he was too busy looking at the breach. Maybe it was his key outta here...the Transportalponder may be able to use the extra energy…

However he was snapped out of his thoughts when Solas began speaking. "This rift is closed but it is not sealed. Albeit temporarily. I believe that with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely." Wait, What? "However, opening the rift will likely attention from the other side." Wait, What?  
"That means demons." Cassandra shouted to Leliana's men. "Stand ready!" Leliana's soldiers drew their swords and took up positions around the rift. Her archers held the high ground around the blasted and ruined courtyard, nocking arrows to their bows. Six was getting really tired of all this shit, tired of all the demons, all this fighting. He wanted a fucking, at least a day without shooting something. He saw Fiya approach the Breach and began to 'open' it. He silently prayed that it was something he already knew, please be something easy…

Nope. A great horned beast with many beady little eyes, and skin like stone, the size of a Super Mutant Behemoth. Six was done. He was FUCKING done with this shit. Before anyone, or anything, could react he already pulled out sprtel-wood 9700 and began firing. The devastating green lasers rained down on the Pride Demon, too surprised and staggered to do anything. The green energy pierced it's rough hide, cutting through it's flesh and blood. He stopped firing after around 10 seconds, the Demon on it's knees. He then pulled out his Anti-Material Rifle, and aimed for the head. A great explosion of blood, gore and smoke came from it's large head, and the corpse slumped forward, a stump being all that was left of it's neck.  
He turned to everyone around him, all staring in shock. "Anyone got a problem with that?" No one did. 

"What the FUCK did you just do?"

"I shot it with a laser gun."

"...ok then." Varic just went with it. Solas was fascinated. Who was this 'Courier Six?'

Fiya slowly walked over to the rift, and extended her hand towards it like she had when opening it. The stream of green light connected her mark to the rift and it buckled under the onslaught. Then it exploded in a brilliant flash of white, enveloping everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that happened


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad luck follows the Courier, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...uh..Hi, How are ya-EEP!
> 
> *Dodges the minigun fire, lasers and the nukes. Where did you get all that?*
> 
> DON'T KILL ME I'M SORRY!
> 
> Anyway, It's been too long since I updated this so I figured why not. Don't have much to say right now, so...yeah...um...Fallout 76 is pretty bad? Yeah, I know. Everyone say's it's the worst game ever, and yeah it's pretty bad. But what I think most people forget is that this game is not a mainline fallout game. This is an experiment for Bethesda. They are testing an idea, and it's result is poor. Likely they will never try this again and the next main Fallout game will cater to fan demand more. It's not the end of the franchise, they will fix this...hopefully. Most likely...Anyway!

If there was one thing to describe Six's mood right now, it would be bored out of his fucking mind. Of course, it wasn't his decision to wait outside the door for the Seeker, Spymaster and the Priest to finish up having a slap fight with themselves. Then again, he supposed it would be for the best. After all, they did make it very clear that they would 'interrogate' him later. Ha. Still however, the downtime did allow him to perform necessary maintenance on his weapons. He ignored the wander's around him as they stared in either awe or fear of him. He did look intimidating in his elite riot gear if he said so himself.

The first thing to check up on was with his machete. Easy enough, he just wiped off the dirt and grime from the blade and for now he set it aside. He'll sharpen it later, didn't really feel like doing it at the current moment. Next up was his sniper rifle. Christine's rifle, while silent and deadly, was about as tough as a NCR recruit. That to say, weak as molasses. Still though, he didn't use it much recently so he didn't need to do much. The Survivalists Rifle was pretty tough, years upon years of use made it a durable weapon, and it served him well. He never bothered with fixing the iron sights, he gotten used to using them like it was. Dinner Bell was up next, and it really didn't need much. Just a cleaning and it was good. Red Lucy's old weapon was a favorite of Six's, it brought him three things, a handy gun, an intimidating presence, and a good memory. That night with her was...pleasant. He hadn't been laid in a while back then, and was very...stressed. Stressed as in 'Oh god, I have to look behind my shoulder every ten seconds in-case Legion Assassins try to stab me in the back.' So Red Lucy helped out...a lot. He wondered how she was doing right now. Hoped she was well. Then again, the girl was crazy and was probably tearing apart death-claws with her bare hands. Probably what she was doing right now. Finally, he went to inspect A Light Shining in Darkness. His Anti-Material Rifle didn't need cleaning right now, and Sprtel being cleaned in front of a lot of people would bring up...negative results. So he ignored it for now. His pistol needed a lot of cleaning. It was drenched in grime and demon goo or something resembling blood perhaps. Thus, he got to work. Wiping off the dirt, he began to repair the pistol with some spare scrap metal he had. Finishing up, he holstered the gun before picking back up his machete and began to sharpen it.

He sharpened his blade for a good bit, listening to the church members arguing among themselves behind the closed door. Stuff about the breach, some about the kid Fiya, stuff about the Chantry, even some stuff about him. Smart he supposed, but dumb. Didn't matter though, they try to restrain him he'd blow their brains out, regardless of the intentions or collateral damage. As he was about to finish up, the front entrance of the building opened, and Fiya stepped in. Seems like she was awake. He could hear the crowd behind her as the door shut closed. She walked towards him, and noticed Six just as she reached for the door. "Oh, I didn't see you...seven?"

"Six, close enough." He put down the Machete, and looked straight at her through his helmet. She shuddered at the sight of the red gleams of light boring straight at her. It was unnerving to look at that helmet. "They're inside. Better face the music."

"Shouldn't you also?"

"Nah, not the biggest problem. Your the one with the Jesus hand." Fiya cocked her head to her side, confused. "Don't ask. Get inside." He nodded to the door, and which she responded with entering the door. He waited for the argument to end. Lot's of bickering, lots of yelling, Fiya being sensible. Ironic, the head of the most powerful force in the world can't even control an argument. Couldn't even stay calm once he was accused of something. Soon enough, he came stomping out, shooting a glare at Six. The Courier flipped him the bird in response, not caring for his disgusted look. Soon enough, he heard something from the Kid herself. "If your truly trying to restore order...

"We Are." Leliana.

"Help us fix this before it's too late." Cassandra.

Nothing for a bit, then more muttering. Then they stepped out of the room. All three of them looked at Six, who had put away his machete and was standing up. Fiya with a smile, Leliana with a passive look, and Cassandra with a harsh glare. Seemed like that was her only expression. So he ignored her. As they left for a moment, he also exited the Church and walked down the path towards the bar. He was thirsty. First however, he dropped off his stuff at his tent. Placing his larger tools in a chest he had, he kept his pistol and his rifle on him as he headed to the bar. As he reached for the door, he heard a voice from behind him. "A moment of your time?"

Six turned, Solas stood behind him, staff in hand and a smile on his face. Six shrugged, why not? He followed the elf out onto a pathway. Six kept his hand on his gun, waiting for a signal to draw and put the elf down. Being asked to follow someone and going to the middle of nowhere...makes one suspicious. They stopped in the middle of a clearing, far from any prying ears. "So, what do you want to talk about?" He asked, his hand shaking.

"You. Your weapons specifically." Solas replied. Six didn't move his hand any farther from his pistol. "I've never seen something like your weapons before. They fire projectiles too small to see from a distance, yet too fast to avoid. They punch through flesh and bone stronger than any blade, and cause more damage then any spell I've seen or cast. And your weapons of light seem similar to magic, yet not...this makes one wonder how you came across them."

"Found em'. Qunari made. Found a wreckage on the coast, chest had em' with the armor. Made modifications to the suit to help with it."

"Interesting. Something that most people would believe. But I don't." The Elf turned to the masked Courier and faced him. "I know your not from this world. You come from another planet."

Silence from Six. His hand was dangerously close to his gun, and he drew it. He pointed it at the Elf's hand and fingered the trigger. He was tempted, Solas could tell. "Kill me if you want, but you'll never get my help to return you to your realm." Six stayed still, his pistol still aimed at the Elf's skull. But he relented and put the gun down. "How'd you find out?"

"Logic. Cause and effect. Your accent, your armor, you did well to hide the insignia but I noticed the cracks. Your behavior spoke of someone not from a land like this, more like a survivor." Six holsted his gun and began to walk away. back to Haven. Solas followed him, curious to ask more questions. "I must ask, what was your world like? It must be a powerful place if you have weapons like that."

"It's a shithole that blew up a long time ago." Six stopped for a moment, and turned to the elf. "Tell anyone, I'll put a hole between your eyes."

"Very well." The Courier then continued back to Haven, with Solas in hand. They were silent the way back, with Six stewing many, many, violent thoughts. But he wouldn't act on these thoughts. After all, the elf said that he would help Six get home. If he even wanted to get home that is. Once they arrived, they noticed the soldiers gathering up in front of the church, saluting 5 figures. Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana, a new woman who had dark skin and a frivolous dress, and...Fiya? Oh well. He then noticed the flag waving, a fiery eye with a sword through it.

The Inquisition was Reborn.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's that. The update is complete. Here you go. A Shorter update, but I wanted to ease back in to writing Fallout/Dragon Age. Hence the shorter chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> I've been replaying Fallout New Vegas, and I remember why it's one of my favorite RPG's of all time (Everything. Everything about it is great. Go play it) and that tempts me to make a new Fallout Story to either compliment this one or replace it. I dunno, but I do know I don't want to disappoint anyone. So, what do you guy's think? Should I continue this, even though I have no ideas and no plan for this story, or should I replace it with something more tempting, more fun to write, something else...maybe something where the Courier ends up in some fantasy world and shows the world the way's of the wasteland (Basically Murder, Death, Suffering, War never Changes, ETC ETC). 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> So...that was a thing


End file.
